seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon
”I’ve...had great fortune in my life, I’ve been blessed with many gifts and opportunities, but I always wanted more, to really make a difference. This...this is it.” - Neon Alan Kendrick, nicknamed Neon, '''is a Army Lieutenant for the United States Military who underwent a controversial and scrutinized procedure by the US Government’s professionals that greatly enhanced his physical capabilities, making him the first human super soldier of the 21st century. Biography '''Early Life Growing up in rural Montana, Alan worked intensely and a great deal with his father, humbling himself from an early age while learning the hardships of labor. At some point he enlisted in the U.S Army and ascended to rank of Lieutenant. Working With the Military Alan fought in many wars during the early half of the 2000s, most notably in Afghanistan where he first met Crocodile Peterson and assisted him in battle. Here he almost lost his life but was saved by Peterson and with this Kendrick became close and loyal to Peterson, even in his worst times. During this period he also earned the nickname Neon for his neon bright orange colored goggles that aided him in combat. New Body Due to his many and successful missions as a Special Forces soldier, Neon was chosen to undergo an extremely dangerous surgery, alongside his longtime friend Miller who enlisted with him. The surgery was to infuse him with a thin metal computer systemic exoskeleton that was to be attached to his bone structure. In theory this exoskeleton would strengthen his skeleton, durability and muscles by replenishing his bone cells and cells at a faster rate than the average human allowing him to exert peak superhuman capabilities such as incredible strength, speed and agility. His reflexes and stamina could also possibly be enhanced if the rate at which his red blood cells supplied oxygen moved faster and his nerve cells that send information to his brain also sped up the process by generating more of these types of cells. This would also effectively prolong his lifespan. As the procedure was a success and all the hypothetical effects were exhibited, he and Miller became the first successful super soldiers of the 21st century, preceding them were Larry and Wade but they had remained MIA to this point for 11 years. Attack on Kotov Militia Base Neon and Miller received their first assignment in 2007, where they were sent to the Norwegian-Finnish-Russian borders in Murmansk, Russia, to retrieve a confidential bag, which the contents of were unknown, from the Kotov Militia Base. Easily fighting through the hordes of Militants, they arrived to the bridge at which point Neon directed Miller to secure the rendezvous point and wait for him. Neon successfully retrieved the bag and destroyed the base at the same time. Duel at Lake Inari As he was on his way to the rendezvous point, Neon was met at gunpoint by Miller on the frozen lake of Inari in Finland. Demanding that Neon handed him the bag, Miller seemingly had betrayed his lifelong friend and brother. Shocked and wrathful, Neon reprimanded him, hoping that his good friend would turn around, but to no avail as the man he knew all those years was gone, replaced by this monstrosity. He gave Miller the bag and while Miller was distracted during his inspection of it Neon, using his super speed, sneaked behind him and the two brawled fiercely. Neon was able to disarm Miller, but Miller knocked him to the ground and was about to finish him but Neon with his quick reflexes grabbed the specially modified HT-A sidearm and shot Miller in the head, killing him. Neon managed to escape with the bag but he left deeply scarred and saddened. Relationships Family * Neon's Daughter Friends * Crocodile Peterson * Larry * Wade Enemies * Miller ✝ Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Characters Portrayed by Lazar Dragojlovic Category:Heroes Category:Army Soldiers Category:British Army Soldiers Category:Contingency: The Perfect Vacation Characters Category:Into the Multiverse Characters Category:Enhanced Individuals